Thunder and Lightning
by bateemma416
Summary: When Reid gets trapped in the office because of the weather, will the team be able to get to him in time? Will the team discover what Reid is really capable of?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story and I hope that everybody likes it.

Reid was woken up by the sound of his alarm going off at exactly 5:55 so he could shower and get ready in time for the morning rush on the subway. Reid got out of bed and turned on the shower because it took a while for the water to heat up; Reid grabbed a cup of coffee and did his usual to gulp to finish it. He then got into the shower and remembered why he liked having short hair; he could shower in under 5 minutes and be ready to go. He laid out his outfit which consisted of a navy blue button down a blazer and his black slacks, before he got dresses he went into his kitchen to grab his cereal so he didn't mess up today's clothes. Reid finished his cereal fairly quick and then went to go and put his clothes on, once he had his clothes on he grabbed his messenger bag and locked the door. He made his way down to the subway station that was a block from his house; Reid took in a breath of fresh air and noticed how nice of a day it is. He got on his train without having to run to try and catch it like he normally had to do, when he arrived at work he was the first one there. Reid enjoyed being the first one at the office because it gave him time to grab his second coffee and get a head start on his paperwork. Reid then heard the weather alert come through his phone and then looked out the window to see how dark it had gotten. Reid turned up the alert

"ATTENTION! To all residents a major storm is brewing and will bring with it heavy rain fall and 100 plus kilometer per hour winds. All residents are being advised to stay indoors for their own safety. Please take all precautions necessary to keep safe."

The first thing that came to Reid's mind was that he was the only person in the entire building besides security, and none of his team even knew that he was here. He decided to go over to the window and look out at the sky and see how fast the storm was approaching, Reid looked out the window just in time to see a huge tree take out the power lines to the building. The lights suddenly went out and Reid didn't have 20/20 vision to begin with so this was even more debilitating. Reid was feeling his way back over to his desk when he tripped on a wire and smacked his head off the corner of another desk causing him to become disoriented. When he could make it to his feet his desk wasn't too far away, when he did make it he grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. He then made his way back to Garcia's lair because she had a bunch of flashlights that were all stronger than his phones flashlight. He grabbed 2 and left, Reid jumped when his phone started to ring. When he looked down he noticed that it was Morgan calling him, he answered.

"Hey pretty boy"

"Hi Morgan"

"Can you believe this storm, it was so beautiful this morning and then all the clouds turned black. Is it the same from your house?"

"Umm… Y-yes it is."

"Pretty boy please tell me you are at home and not at the office"

"I came in early so I could get a head start on today's paperwork"

"Reid, hold on one second"

"Reid what the hell are you doing at work right now" Hotch said

"Hotch what are you doing over at Morgan's?"

"Did you not get the email Garcia sent out last night?"

"No my internet has been down for a week now"

"Well the entire team is over at Morgan's we were wondering where you were"

"Hotch I'll be fine here trust me"

"No Reid were coming to get you"

"Hotch have you looked outside in the past 5 minutes, I am not having the rest of you risk your lives just to get me. Hotch I am not worth your lives"

"Jesus Christ Reid yes you are"

"Hotch you need to listen to me, I am fine here just stay at Morgan's where you'll all be safe."

"Reid the minute this storm is finished were coming to get you , alright"

"Yes, oh by the way Hot-…"

Before the call could be completed he line went dead, Reid felt a pit growing in his stomach. He now had no way of communicating with the team if he did in fact end up needing them, he was officially screwed. He walked back over to the windows and noticed that the streets were becoming flooded. This reminded him of the movie _Day After Tomorrow,_ but Reid hoped nothing that drastic was going to happen to him. Reid grabbed his belongings and headed back over to the window so he could see the changing weather without having to move. He was noticing how difficult standing had become and he brought his hand up to his head and felt a good amount of blood flowing out of the gash from falling earlier. He grabbed some Kleenex and put some pressure on the wound to try and get it to stop before he lost too much blood and passed out. Reid had just set down the box of Kleenex before the room started spinning and glass was falling all around him. What Reid had failed to notice was that he was not 10 feet from the window and lying in a pool of his own blood. Reid tried to move but found that he couldn't move his body from the waist down. Luckily for Reid his cell was still in his pocket and he decided on a whim to try Morgan again and see if the phone lines were still down. It rang twice before JJ picked up.

"Hi Spence how are you holding up over there?

"JJ, Help me please send help"

"Oh. My. God. Reid are you alright?"

"I can't move my legs and I am really tired"

"Reid don't try and move were on our way"

"Reid?"

"Reid?!"

"REID!"

But by this point Reid was already passed out on the floor loosing blood rapidly.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Okay we need to get supplies because we don't know what shape Reid will be in when we get there" Hotch said

"Get all the first aid supplies you can think of"

So the team minus Reid gathered all of the supplies that they could hold and got into 2 S.U.V's and quickly but safely made their way downtown to try and save Reid. They could see the building but the S.U.V's were taking on water and it was faster to try and walk, so they all got out and started wading through the 3 feet of flood waters. They had gotten to the front doors which were open wide; they turned on their flashlights and began searching around for other people that might be in the building. They didn't find anybody on this floor so they made their way to the stairwell and began making their ascent to try and get to Reid as fast as they could. When they reached their floor Morgan opened the door to see a blood trail leading away from the door and into Garcia's lair. The team looked around first just to make sure that Reid wasn't out in the bullpen, but what they saw made them hope even more that the genius was still alive. All of the windows were smashed and shards of glass were everywhere, bricks were strewn all over the bullpen floor so they decided to go and see if the genius was still alive. JJ was the first to go into Garcia's lair and what she saw horrified her, on the ground was Reid and he had a huge shard of metal in his back. When she went to the other side she noticed that Reid's face was all cut up and his legs looked damaged beyond repair.

"Guys get in here quick!" JJ yelled

The team ran in and they all took note of Reid's current state and Blake kneeled beside Reid and checked for a pulse. Blake's face went as white as a sheet and she looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry but he's gone"


	2. Chapter 2

"Blake you have to do something, Reid can't die like this" JJ said

"Well let me try CPR"

"But you can't roll him over because of the metal in his back" Morgan commented

"Well were going to do something that any other time I wouldn't even think about doing"

"You're going to remove the metal aren't you?" Rossi asked

"I don't see any other way"

"We need to get all of the gauze pads ready, this is going to bleed like crazy"

Blake grabbed hold of the metal and began pulling it out, it didn't take long before the metal was completely removed from Reid's back and the rest of the team was now applying the gauze pads.

"Okay we need to tie something around the gauze pads so that they will hold over the wound" Blake ordered

Morgan ripped 2 towels he had brought and began tying the pieces of towel around Reid.

"Okay now I need you all to watch for blood, if he loses anymore blood there is no chance of bringing him back anymore"

The team nodded. Blake began compressions and when she was just about to start mouth to mouth Reid began coughing and trying to move.

"W-what happened?"

"Reid, stop moving!" Hotch said

"I thought I told you not to come for me"

"Reid you honestly thought that we would just leave you after your last phone call?" Blake asked

"Well…yes"

"JJ I need some of the medical supplies please"

"Okay"

"Hey Reid can you feel this"

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked

"When I was pulling the piece of metal out of his back I noticed that it was imbedded in his spine, which leads me to believe that he could possibly be paralyzed from the waist down"

"No I can't… That's not good is it"

"Well Reid we don't know anything for sure"

"Alex I am not an idiot, please just tell me"

"I think you might be paralyzed from the waist down"

"Ah, the perfect end to the perfect day"

"Reid this is not the time" Hotch said in a monotone voice

"Umm, guys you might want to take a look outside" Rossi said a little out of breath

Hotch and Morgan ran over to where the windows were supposed to be and saw a tornado about a block away.

"BLAKE, GET REID COVERED AND SAFE… AND HURRY!" Hotch yelled

Blake, JJ and Garcia began to slowly move Reid under Garcia's desk and then they all huddled around him. Soon after Hotch, Rossi and Morgan came running back and they all crouched under the desk. The team could all hear the fast approaching tornado.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 _*Little Spencer opens his Mum's curtains_

" _Mhmm, Spencer what are you doing?"_

" _Mum the doctor says you need to get out of bed and moving"_

" _That doctors a Neanderthal"_

" _But Mum he is your doctor"_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Reid- Reid wake up" JJ was yelling at him now

"Hmm" Reid managed to get out

"Spence you passed out, we were just making sure you were okay. The tornado is done now, so were going to try and get you out of here."

"Please tell me Morgan is not going to carry me" Reid asked with a smirk on his face

"Sorry pretty boy, that's your only option." Morgan retorted

Morgan then picked up Reid and began to follow Hotch and Rossi with the girls trailing behind down the stairs. When they got to the ground floor Morgan had noticed that the water level had lowered a little bit, luckily this meant that the team might be able to drive to the hospital the short route instead of the long way around. They all packed into the S.U.V's and Hotch led them through the water towards the hospital, about 15 minutes later everyone arrived at Victoria Hospital. Morgan ran in and grabbed a wheelchair, he came back out and Hotch and Rossi then lowered him into the wheel chair.

"Hello… Can we get some help over here" JJ yelled

"Yes, what seems to be the problem"

"My colleague is badly injured and he needs help soon or he's going to die"

"Nurse! Can you get me a gurney please" the doctor asked

The nurse brought over a gurney and the doctor helped Hotch get Reid up onto the gurney, once Reid was on the gurney the doctor took him away and the team was left to wait. They all grabbed some hospital coffee and sat down; JJ and Garcia were leaning on each other sleeping. Blake and Rossi were sitting beside each other talking privately, and Hotch and Morgan were both up pacing around like they were about to go insane.

6 Hours Later

"F.B.I team?" the doctor asked

The team hurriedly stood up and made a semi-circle around the doctor.

"I am pleased to report that Doctor Spencer Reid is alive and is In recovery, but unfortunately he has lost function of his legs from the metal that was imbedded in his spine"

"When will we be able to see him?" Garcia asked

"You will be able to see him in about an hour; we are running some tests to make sure he is in fact stable"

"Thank you doctor"

"Oh my name by the way is Doctor Sam"

"Well in that case thank you doctor Sam"

So the doctor walked away and the team all took their seats again, once an hour had passed they made their way into Reid's room. On the walk to Reid's room the team all noticed how many other people were injured and how bad their conditions were. JJ cautiously opened the door, she was greeted with a smile from Reid.

"Hey guys" Reid said


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not a doctor so the medical aspects might be pretty farfetched, but hey it is fiction.

"Hi, Reid how are you feeling?" JJ asked

"Like I was run over by a bus"

"Did the doctor tell you everything already?" Blake asked

"I grabbed my chart off of the side table so I read for myself what's wrong"

"You don't seem to upset by the findings" Morgan commented

"Well I mean don't get me wrong having use of my legs was nice and all but I will adapt, you guys have to let me do something. Please don't baby me. Also did you know that some paraplegics do regain use of their legs through physical therapy, some even get full function back."

"Just please don't get your hopes up yet" JJ pleaded

"Let's change the subject" Garcia said

"Alright, what would you like to talk about then?" Reid asked

"Something a little less depressing would be a nice change"

While the team bantered on about "happier" things, Reid was a million miles away thinking about how this disability would flip his world upside down.

"Hey guys do you think I would be able to get a little shut eye. The storm is over and you can all go home. Besides visiting hours are almost up." Reid asked

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Morgan asked

"Morgan I honestly just want to get some sleep"

"Okay, okay fine. We will go and leave you to sleep" Garcia said

So the team left and Reid continued thinking about what this meant for him. Would he still be allowed to be an F.B.I agent? Would they only let him do paperwork? Will the team still keep in touch if I am not part of the team anymore? Although Reid was being truthful about him needing some sleep he knew that none of that was going to happen with all of these thoughts bombarding him. Reid tried counting sheep, counting backwards from 100 and just closing his eyes but nothing was working. Finally he just gave up and started counting the little holes in the ceiling tiles, he got about 2000 before everything started to blur.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Reid yelled

The nurse came running in. "Doctor Reid is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine"

"Alright, well goodnight"

The nurse left the room and Reid made a mental note not to do that again because he didn't need the team finding out about it. Reid put his head back on his pillow and noticed that it had suddenly become hard to breathe, he started coughing and his heart monitor started beeping like crazy. The same nurse burst in and began trying to ask if everything was okay but all Reid could do was point to his throat, he tried making a noise but nothing was coming out. The last thing Reid remembered was Hotch and the team running into the room, they must have never really left Reid thought…

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"I don't know about you guys but I am staying put" JJ said

"I think everybody was thinking the same thing JJ" Hotch said

"I am going to see if we can get some blankets" Morgan said

Morgan came back five minutes later with 6 blankets.

"You guys are lucky the nurse even warmed them up for us" Morgan chuckled

So the team settled in and they were all asleep fairly quickly, that is until they heard an alarm go off. In what felt like slow motion the team all ran into Reid's room to find Reid passed out and the nurse putting a tube down Reid's throat to help him breathe.

"What the hell happened?!" Morgan asked anger in his voice

Doctor Sam came up to Hotch and pulled him aside.

"Carbenicillin was injected into his IV line and from the look of his chart he is deathly allergic to it"

"We are going to have to look at the CCTV footage please" Hotch requested

"We are pulling them now. Oh agent Hotchner I just want you to know that since we caught this early on it should solve its self out, we have administered epinephrine and that does seem to be helping a bit. My medical opinion is that he will recover from this."

"Thank you doctor"

"Hotch man what did the doctor say to you"

"Someone gave him carbenicillin, Reid is deathly allergic to this drug. But the good thing is that they caught it early and he should make a full recovery. They are pulling CCTV footage for us as we speak." Hotch filled the team in

"Why would someone do this to my junior-g-man?" Garcia asked

"Well with this job we make enemies every day, it's just part of the risks with this profession" Rossi answered

"Reid has been through enough already, this is all he needs" JJ said

Nobody seemed to notice Blake back out of the room and walk away crying; she went out to one of the S.U.V's and drove home. Blake needed a break from all that is happening concerning Reid, if the F.B.I building had not been closed for repairs she would have gone and done some work. Since James was still not back she curled up in her bed and turned the television on and put in her and James's wedding video, what she needed right now was some happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou everybody for reviewing my story, getting reviews can only make a writer better! Also I am very sorry for not updating since the 9th, things got a little hectic with signing up for ADLC *Alberta distance learning centre. Moving from Ontario to Alberta during grade 12 is ridiculous because almost none of my optional courses carried over.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The doctor had instructed the team to sit in the waiting room, they were all silent and beginning to get anxious when Rossi suddenly looked up.

"So, I know were all profilers but did anybody notice that Blake seems to have disappeared into thin air?" Rossi asked

"I'll give her a call" JJ offered

JJ left the room to go and make the call; the phone rang twice before Blake picked up.

"Hi Alex, is everything alright?"

"I just couldn't be there. I have only a limited knowledge of medicine but what I do know is that a drug reaction is never good. I just needed to get out of there and take a rest."

"Do you want me to come by?"

"No JJ I'll be fine, you go worry about our resident genius."

"Okay. Ill call you if anything changes"

"Thanks JJ, bye"

"Bye Alex"

JJ hung up the phone and made her way back to where the team was sitting to see Hotch pacing; JJ knew that this situation had just gotten a whole lot worse.

"Hotch what happened?" JJ asked

"He's one of us" Hotch said flatly

"How do you know?"

"Garcia just got the CCTV footage, he showed his badge to the officer"

"Well does the officer know who this is then?"

"He doesn't remember the name or face on the badge"

"So in other words, someone in our office is trying to kill Reid"

"Yes"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Blake was fast asleep on her couch in her living room when her doorbell rang making her jump, she ran over to the door and saw a man standing in a suit so she opened the door.

"Hello"

"Hello, are you agent Blake?" the man asked

"Yes I am what is this about?"

"I am agent Barbara and I was asked by your superior to bring you to the hospital, something has happened to an agent on your team."

"Okay let me just grab my jacket"

So agent Barbara and Blake got into his S.U.V and began driving, that is until he pulled over and then pulled a gun on Blake.

"Cuff yourself to the door handle!" agent Barbara yelled

"Okay, okay" Blake complied

They continued driving after that, they drove out of town to a secluded house surrounded by trees on all sides. He un-cuffed Blake from the door and pressed a gun to the middle of her back, Blake had decided not to fight back because it would only make matters worse. He brought her into the kitchen where there was a door that Blake assumed led into the basement, before she could make any more assumptions he opened the door and pushed her down the stairs. Blake hit the floor with a loud thud, she looked at her surroundings and luckily the lights were on so she could see everything down here. She began getting up and then she suddenly remembered that he hadn't taken her cell phone, must be inexperienced at this she thought to herself. She hastily took it out but decided not to call, instead she texted Hotch

'Hotch help'

'What's wrong'

'I am in a farm house on the outskirts of town, its surrounded by trees.'

'Okay I'll get Garcia to check the signal'

'Please hurry'

'As soon as we know well be there'

'Thanks Hotch'

'Stay safe"

'Always'

When Blake looked back up agent Barbara was standing not 5 feet from her.

"Calling for help were we?"

"Umm. No"

"Well I think I'll take that thanks"

Agent Barbara took Blake's phone and put it in his shirt pocket, Blake saw this as a good sign because now Garcia could still track it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Sir I have a lock on her cell phone"

"Where?"

"2039 Cherry Hill Rd, Dumfries. I have sent it to our phones as well"

"Okay JJ and Garcia I want you to stay here, the rest of us will go and get this bastard"

So the team left hastily to go and get Blake.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"This cannot go unpunished" Barbara said

Before Blake had a chance to say anything, Barbara lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. Once she stopped fighting he picked her up and brought her over to a table where there were handcuffs for each arm and each leg. He pushed her up onto the table and then cuffed her so she had a limited range of movement.

"Now the fun begins agent Blake"

Barbara turned around and opened the door directly behind him, what Blake saw almost made her heart stop. He had knives and chains, many of the vast array of items Blake couldn't even identify.

"Ahh let's start with this"

In his hand was a knife, from what Blake could see it looked like a hunting knife. He came to her left side and stabbed her three times in the abdomen.

"I am just getting started agent"


	5. Chapter 5

Got inspired to write another chapter today as some creepy things have been happening this morning to me. So I do home schooling, it online on my computer in my room. So before I logged on to school I went downstairs to throw my laundry into the washing machine, I didn't turn any of the lights on when I did this. About 30 minutes later I let my 2 dogs Hope and Cleo out into the backyard, but when I looked the basement lights were all on. So I decided to go outside with my dogs for a while and let my 52 consecutive heart attacks subside. I come back in and run to my room after grabbing my pellet gun (as if that is going to help me in anyway) I continue to work away until I hear banging, I assume it's the cats and say stop and the banging stops. At this point my mind is going to places like a criminal minds episode would. So I call my little sister at school who says suck it up and don't die (thanks for the input). So then I again resume school until I hear a sound that sounded like screaming and singing mashed together, and that pretty much sums up till now. So if I don't ever update this again you can go ahead and assume one of these scenarios 1.) A demon has come and taken me to my homeland of hell or 2.) Some psychopath has kidnapped me and killed me 8 days later.

*Also throwing a little grey's anatomy in here but just for this chapter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team was now outside of Barbara's house and Hotch was giving the final directions of who was going to do what, since they were down three agents they had called in backup from the local police force.

"Okay is everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded.

"Keep him alive if possible; we want this bastard to suffer for what he's done"

So when Hotch yelled go they all ran to their perspective doors and burst in.

"F.B.I. freeze!" Hotch, Morgan and Rossi yelled

"Police! Stay where you are"

They had cleared the upstairs and the main floor, now they were all circled around the door that led to the basement. They re-drew their guns and ran down the stairs, Rossi noticed Blake bleeding profusely and he ran over to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hotch, he's dead"

"How"

"Shot himself"

"Damn"

"Hotch, Morgan! Get over here and someone call an ambulance." Rossi yelled

Morgan and Hotch came running over and luckily Rossi had managed to get the heavy bleeding to stop, so Morgan went over and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you're going to be alright"

"Mh-hmm" was all Blake managed to get out before passing out

"Agent Hotchner?" a police man asked

"Yes"

"The paramedics are here, they are coming down as we speak"

"Okay thankyou"

"Anytime"

"Agents we need you to move out of the way"

"Okay I need a c-collar and a backboard please"

"Here they are"

The paramedics talked amongst themselves and soon enough Hotch Rossi and Morgan were headed to the hospital. When they arrived they were met by a crying JJ.

"JJ what's wrong?!" Hotch asked in a concerned tone

"It's Reid, he taken a turn for the worse."

"What happened?"

"They don't know what's happening but his body is shutting down"

Before JJ even got to finish Morgan was off like a bullet running to the ICU, when he got there Garcia was being pushed out of the room and all of the alarms were going off in Reid's room."

"CODE BLUE!" A nurse yelled

Morgan was now holding a violently sobbing Garcia, he turned around when he heard an 'oh no'.

"I had just gotten here and he started coding"

"He can't die, the kids too young to die" Rossi said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay do we know how long the knife was?" Dr. Bailey asked

"From what the paramedics said it was a hunting knife so I assume long" Dr. Grey answered

"Well thanks for your assumption"

"Hello Alex, My name is Miranda Bailey and this is Meredith Grey we are the surgeons that are going to be operating on you."

"O-kay"

"Now are you having trouble breathing?"

"It Hurts"

"Okay it could be internal bleeding; we need to get a chest tube in now"

"Can you give sedate her please"

"We will see you on the other side Alex"

So now that Alex was under Meredith and Miranda could try and get the internal bleeding under control.

"Okay prep her for an exploratory laparotomy"

Once they had Alex opened up they had a look around and found three punctures in her diaphragm along with 2 lung punctures and 2 punctures to her liver.

"Grey come over on this side and hold the retractor over here please"

It took Miranda and Meredith about three hours to get the bleeding under control and everything fixed. But when they were done they were happy that they were able to save another life.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Agent Hotchner?" Dr. Grey asked

"Yes"

"We were able to save Agent Blake and she should make a full recovery"

"Thankyou Dr. Grey"

"Well Dr. Bailey helped too"

"Please thank her too"

"I will"

Hotch went to walk over to Garcia and JJ to see how Reid was doing, what he saw when he got there horrified him and gave him chills. Reid was now hooked up to a ventilator among other machines.


	6. Chapter 6

As you can now see I didn't get kidnapped by a psychopath or get taken to hell by a demon living in my basement, so yay more chapters. Plus this is a short chapter because I have another big chapter that should be uploaded tonight for all of you wonderful readers!

\- Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes Doctor"

"As you have seen for yourself Agent Reid has taken a turn for the worst, we are hoping that his body will start to fight."

"What exactly is he hooked up to?"

"Ah yes I was about to get to that, I figured that you should at least know what everything is and how it works"

The doctor led Hotch over to JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Garcia who were already in Reid's room.

"This right here are leads that hook up to the cardiac monitors; this shows the electrical activity of the heart. This right here on his finger is a pulse oximeter which measures the saturation of oxygen in the blood. This going into his neck is a Swan-Ganz catheter, this tool measures how much fluid is filling the heart and it shows us how well the heart is functioning."

"Thank you for taking the time to explain all of this to us it really means a lot" Garcia said

"No problem. Anyways this tube going into his chest is called a central venous catheter or CVC this administers his medication and any other products he might need, this also measures the amount of fluid in his vessels. This tube going into his nose is a feeding tube which is giving him all the nutrients he needs to try and fight this thing. Lastly this is an endotracheal tube and this is used when a patient can't breathe on his or her own."

"Thank you doctor" Hotch said

"Again anytime. Oh agent Hotchner would I be able to talk to you outside for a moment?"

So Hotch and the doctor left the room to go and discuss matters outside of Reid's room.

"When we discovered that your agent had been given the medication he was allergic to we also found a substance not like anything we have seen before."

"Is that what's been shutting down his body?"

"That's what we think we have contacted the CDC to try and get there insight as to what we might be dealing with"

"My team and I cannot thank you enough for everything that you are doing"

"If it helps catch the bastard that did this then I am willing to a whole hell of a lot more"

Hotch was now following another doctor to go and check on Blake, when he got to her room he was pleased to see that she was awake.

"Hotch, thanks" Blake said

"Well if you hadn't been quick to think of using your cell phone we would have never gotten to you in time. You were quite beat up."

"The hell with my safety. How's Reid?"

"Not good, the doctor said if I can get you in a wheelchair that you can come down to see him in ICU."

"How bad is not good exactly?" Blake asked

"Well he is hooked up to everything under the sun because when the UNSUB injected him with the medication it was laced with another substance any of the doctors have ever seen. They are attempting to evaluate it now."

"You know it's funny, if Reid were here he would have had this case cracked in no time"

"Trust me; it would be greatly appreciated if he would wake up at some time"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner my laptop decided it didn't want to be a laptop anymore and died.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Oh my god Hotch I had no idea he was this bad" Blake said trying to hold back tears

"Whatever that person injected him with the doctors are baffled, they have sent a sample to the CDC to see if they can decode it for them" Hotch said flatly

"Agent Hotchner! Please come with me quick"

Hotch followed closely behind the doctor until they were in a secure room to inform him of the news the CDC had just sent over.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with him?"

"It was anthrax but nothing like any of us have seen before, whoever this is has created a new strain of anthrax that works a hell of a lot faster than any other strain."

"So can you do anything for him?"

"Well at the moment no, but the CDC is pooling resources into developing a cure. Now I am going to be honest with you agent, when they create the cure it will not have been tested on humans yet. Do you still want us to administer the vaccine?"

"Yes please. At this point we are willing to try anything to help him get better."

"At this very moment your team have been separated into private rooms for testing as we don't know how this is spread. Doctor Reid's room has been sealed and none of you will be allowed in, only essential medical staff will have access and with out hazmat suits on."

"When will I be able to see my team?"

"As soon as you're deemed to not be a health risk and everybody on your team has been cleared"

"Okay thank you"

So the doctor led Hotch to his own private room where he would be tested. About an hour later the team was all finished being tested and luckily they were all clean.

"Hotch what the hell is going on?" Rossi asked

"Come into this room all of you" Hotch said

So Hotch led them to an empty conference room and sat them all down.

"Okay so the doctor was working with the CDC and they figured out what is poisoning Reid."

"So what is it?" JJ pressed

"Its anthrax"

"Oh my god not again" JJ started to cry

"There's more you don't know yet. This strain of anthrax nobody's ever seen before, they are working on cure but most likely it wont be ready in time. So I need you all to be ready if a cure isn't found in time."

"What the hell Hotch" Morgan said anger in his voice

"Morgan I couldn't tell you before you got tested okay"

"Ya sure fine whatever"

"So are we still allowed to see Reid?" Garcia asked

"No, we are no longer allowed to go in the room, since none of us have it and they still don't know how its transmitted."

"So what we just sit around and do nothing?" Morgan said

"Essentially yes, but chief Strauss has given us another case so we have to go anyhow."

"Hotch that's not fair" JJ said

"Look, I don't have control over this situation. So we are going to go back to the B.A.U. and take a look at this case, then we are going to get on the plane and go solve these murders. Alright"

"Yes" the rest of the team said in unison

So the team all went to the window of Reid's room and said their goodbyes and then they all left to go back to the B.A.U.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter for you all, hope you like it!

I am really sorry…

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch I still don't understand why we are leaving Reid's side." Morgan said anger evident in his voice

"As I explained back at the hospital, Strauss assigned up this case."

"Oh you're suddenly doing everything that she says now?"

"Morgan that's enough."

"Look I am not going to sit here and solve other people's problems when I have my little brother dying at the hospital."

"Morgan if you leave I will have to tell Strauss."

"Go ahead it wont make much difference to me anyways."

So Morgan left to go back to the hospital, he got into his car and sped away. Meanwhile back at the B.A.U. the rest of the team sans Blake, Reid and Morgan were being briefed. There new case was luckily one where they could stay home, when they were just about to leave Strauss walked in.

"Agent Hotchner may I speak with out please?"

"Yes of course"

The walked out onto the catwalk together.

"Where did agent Morgan storm off to?"

"He said he wasn't going to sit around and solve other people's problems when his little brother was dying in the hospital."

"Your team is down three agents, so lucky for you I am giving this assignment to another team. I am also giving your entire team a month off, if agent Reid is not better by then he will be removed from your team and you will get a new agent. Also once this month is over your team will work on any cases and agent Morgan will return, if not he will also be removed from your team. I am sorry about all of that but it comes directly from the director himself. Also send agents Blake and Reid my best."

"Yes ma'am"

Hotch walked back into the conference room to deliver the good news and bad news to the team.

"Okay so we have been taken off of this case because we are now three agents down, we also have a month off. Also once the month is up we will return to duty and work of cases regularly, if Reid isn't awake by then he will be removed from the team and he will be replaced. If Morgan decides he wants more time he too will be removed from the team."

"So then we can go back to the hospital then?" Rossi Garcia asked

"I guess but just remember that we cannot go into Reid's room."

"Yes sir"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"CODE BLUE, I NEED A CRASH CART STAT!"

Morgan stood with is forehead resting on the glass, he couldn't think to even look at Reid, his little brother was being electrocuted.

"Continue compressions. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I WAS JUST IN HERE FIVE MINUTES AGO?"

"I don't know, one minute he was fine and then it is like he just gave up."

"HE DID NOT GIVE UP AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Morgan yelled from the other side of the glass

"His organs are failing."

"Don't stop until I tell you to stop!"

The doctors kept trying and trying to revive Reid but nothing worked. The Morgan heard a bunch of footsteps behind him and saw the team running up behind him in horror. Then came the three words that nobody ever wants to hear.

"Time of death 8:51 pm"


	9. Chapter 9

Don't think that I could kill of my husband so by popular demand our sweetheart is back and breathing.

\- Emma

* A little bit of swearing in this chapter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"You do realise that what you just did is going to hurt the team more than anything right?" Blake asked

"Yes I do know that. But it's for their own good." Reid said

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet but I am going to try to get in contact with Emily and see if she can help me catch whoever this is."

"So tell me exactly how you fooled the team into thinking you were dead."

"I went down to the ICU and grabbed a man with the same stature and build, gave him a haircut and then put him in my bed and I walked home to see if I could catch whoever this is."

"It surprises me that a bunch of profilers don't know that the person they have been crying over isn't the real Reid."

"It honestly surprises me too and kind of offends me a little bit."

"Trust me them not knowing its not you are the least of your worries."

"I know."

"So you have everything you need then?"

"Yep I also have a new disposable cell and the number is 049-385-0146, I also have this watch where you can track me and the number for that is 678-88-09-373. For the watch all you have to do is go to . to find my location. That way at least you will know where I am. I will try to keep in touch but I don't know how often."

"Now I know you don't really do hugs but come here and give me one anyways. I am going to worry sick until you are home safe."

So Reid and Blake finished hugging and Blake wiped away some tears, then Reid waved good bye and walked out of the hospital.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

3 Months Later

"Morning Emily."

"Morning Reid."

"You'd think that being in London for 3 months that I would be used to the time change."

"Trust me when I say it takes a while, some days my body just reverts to Virginia time."

"So todays the big day then?"

"Yes, we found out who injected other you with the anthrax. His name is John Maland, and he lives… oh my god… he lives in your apartment building in Virginia."

"What the hell. Can you pull up a photo?"

"Sure here you go."

"Oh my god, when I first moved into that apartment he helped me move in and we became the best of friends. I thought he moved out, I didn't see him after a few months."

"Well I think its time to get on the jet and go back to Virginia."

"Alright, let me just call Blake and give her a heads up."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hello" Blake said

"Hello Alex"

"How's the case going?"

"I am just about to get on the jet as we speak, Emily and I tracked him down and were going to arrest him."

"That's amazing news."

"You haven't told the team anything?"

"Nope, but they started getting really upset when I would take phone calls and not tell them who was on the other line."

"Well hopefully this is the last time you have to do that."

"Hopefully"

"So I am going to land in Virginia around 8am your time and then we will arrest John Maland and then I guess I will meet up with you and the team."

"How exactly are you planning on revealing your little disappearing trick to the team?

"I don't know yet but I was thinking maybe make dinner reservations and then get there early and surprise them all."

"Well I will make the reservations. How does East Side Mario's sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, make the reservations for like 5:30pm."

"Okay I will."

"Thanks Blake Bye"

"Oh Reid, I just wanted to say how great it is to know that you're coming back."

"Thanks Blake ill see you tonight."

"Oh sorry Reid one more question. Will Emily be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes she will."

"Okay thanks Reid, see you then."

"Bye Alex"

"Who were you talking to Blake?" Morgan asked

"Just one of my friends that I haven't seen in a while."

"Hey guys I just made reservations for us all at East Side Mario's for 5:30pm tonight and I need you all to be there."

"Will do" they said in unison

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

So once the plan landed Reid and Emily apprehended the UNSUB and soon he was on a plane back with some other Interpol agents that came back with Emily and Reid.

"So Reid its 5:15 you ready to go and meet up with Blake?" Emily asked

"I am ready to meet up with Blake but I am beginning to get rather nervous about the rest of the team showing up."

"You're going to be fine. I am sure the team will be a little surprised when they first come in but they will get used to having you back. Trust me, I have done this before."

"Oh yes, I remember it went so well when you did it."

"Look Reid, it will take some time I am not saying it won't. You know exactly how the team reacted with me so just get yourself ready for some backlash."

"Alright. I think I am just really worried about Morgan; I mean he nearly exiled you for a while then."

"I know, I know. But hey look at the time we better go inside."

So Reid accompanied by Emily walked into East Side and walked over to a waving Blake.

"Oh Reid, I am so happy to see you!"

"So am I, trust me."

"Well I asked the team to dinner and they were all free so everybody should be getting here in about 2 minutes."

"Oh wow, its getting really hot in here. Have either of you noticed that?" Reid asked

"Okay, Reid lets get you sitting down."

So Blake sat net to Reid in the corner with Emily on the other side. They we mingling when they heard footsteps approaching.

"What the fuck!" Morgan yelled

"Morgan calm down!" Blake said in a hushed tone

"You were dead. We freaking buried you. Do you even know what we went through?"

"Morgan sit your ass down and we will explain when the rest of the team gets here." Emily said

"Wow that's really funny coming from the person who pulled the same scheme."

"Look you'll understand, just calm down please." Reid said

Then JJ and Garcia showed up together.

"Omg, is it really my Junior-G-man? In the Flesh?"

"Hello Garcia, it is really me."

"You look great Spence."

"Thanks JJ"

"Anytime."

Then Hotch and Rossi showed up.

"I knew I wasn't convinced you'd die that easy."

"Ha, thanks Rossi"

"Hello Reid. How are you doing?" Hotch asked monotone voice

"Fine Hotch, thanks."

"Okay is it just me or are your emotions really that screwed up? The kid just vanishes, we hold a funeral for our friend and now he's back and you're just okay with it?" Morgan said

"Look Morgan, we are all surprised but as with Emily there is always a logical explanation for everything. Now let's let Reid explain the situation."


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! I just had a look at the traffic stats and I have had 2,534 Views on this story, this made me cry I am going to be honest about that. I didn't have very high expectations for my first published fanfiction. Thanks guys!

-Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So when the doctor gave me my diagnosis that I wouldn't walk again, I was getting quite depressed. I wasn't sleeping and nothing was making me happy anymore. But as you can see now I have gained full recovery of my legs. Emily was able to hook me up with an amazing team of Doctors in London. Anyways, one night I noticed that there was a man who kept walking by my room and he would stand there and just look in. I wanted to call you all but you had all gone home and I didn't want to bother any of you. So since Garcia had left me a computer I went on my Skype and was talking to Emily, that's when she told me that she was looking for a man that perfectly fit the description of the man lurking outside my room. So Emily got on the first plane out here and she went and looked around the ICU and found a patient that looked just like me, so we moved the man from the ICU to my room."

"Did the ICU staff not say anything about this?" Morgan asked

"Well I told them this was for a case, they checked his personnel file and he didn't have any living family. So the lead doctor in the ICU let me move the man to Reid's room."

"Then Emily and I went back to London and started getting more information on John Maland. I would have come back sooner but the physio was working wonders and I didn't want to come back in a wheelchair. So we worked on getting more evidence and I worked on getting better. When I was able to take my second first steps on my own we knew it was time that I come back. Look Morgan I fully and completely understand why you are mad at me and that's okay, but I did this to catch a criminal."

"Trust me Spencer I am more then mad."

"Morgan can I speak to you for a minute?" Hotch asked

"Sure fine whatever."

"Give Reid a break would you."

"Why the hell should I give him a break? He left with out so much as a good bye or a heads up! We had a funeral for god's sake!"

"I would have liked to have known too but we can't always get everything our way. At least be pleasant tonight please."

"Fine."

So once Hotch and Morgan were done hashing everything out they returned to the table and ordered their respective dinners.

"So did you like it in London?" Garcia asked

"Yes I enjoyed it loads. I can see why you didn't want to come back."

"Are you going to come back to the BAU?" JJ asked

"Well that's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about, I won't be returning to the BAU."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now this is for a couple of reasons. The first one being I am now and official British citizen. Second being Emily and I are engaged. Third we are expecting a little bundle of joy. Fourth being I had an appointment with the Director and the Assistant Director and neither of them want me back. Fifth being I work at Interpol with Emily."

"Oh my! So much information! I am so happy for you both!" Garcia said excitedly

"Congratulations both of you!" Hotch said

"Congratulazioni e auguri a tutti e due" Rossi said

"Thanks Rossi."

"And for those of us who didn't understand that." Blake asked

"Congratulations and best wishes to both of you!" Rossi answered

"Reid when did you start learning Italian?" Morgan asked

"I had a lot of free time at the doctors."

"So you just decided to learn a new language?"

"Pretty much"

"I also learned French, Bulgarian, Russian and Swedish."

"So now you have three PhDs and you know 5 languages." Rossi said

"Well I finished another PhDs so now I have 4."

"Wow our resident genius is now even more of a genius." Garcia said happily

So the team received their meals soon after and they stayed until the restaurant closed. They were laughing and crying and sharing memories and just having a general good time. Morgan was now completely over the fact that Reid didn't tell anyone and he was now enjoying the time he was getting to spend with his "brother". The team moved to Rossi's not long after the restaurant kicked them out. Once they were there they started playing board games and card games and Reid was attempting to teach a smashed Morgan Russian.

"Okay try saying hello my name is."

"Твоя мать слепой гусь."

"Well I hope you didn't mean that."

"Why?"

"You just said your mother is a blind goose."

"What was I supposed to say again?"

"Привет меня зовут."

"I give up."

"Trust me I give up trying to teach you."

"Reid I am sorry for what I said earlier."

"Derek don't mention it. I know that this was going to hurt in more ways then I can count but I did it anyways and for that I apologise."

"Thanks Spencer."

"Den största gåvan i livet är vänskap , och jag har fått det."

"And that means?"

"The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it."

Morgan stood up and gave Reid a huge hug which Garcia sneakily got a picture of.

"This is so going on my desk." Garcia said

"Send me a copy for my desk as well." Emily said

"So how long are you two here for?" Hotch asked

"We leave at noon tomorrow."

"Wow, that quick?" Blake asked

"We have a case back at Interpol and it seriously needs our attention."

"Well we can always call and video chat." Garcia asked

"Trust me we will be back and we will have a tiny human with us when we do."

"Well it has been a fun night and I hope we can have many more."

The team was all in tears and hugs were going around to everybody, Reid and Emily shared a kiss and Garcia started to cry even more.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

*3 Years later*

"Spence were going to be late grab Jennifer's bag; we are going to miss the plane." Emily said

"Have you got Jennifer's teddy, you know she wont leave home with out it."

"Yes Spence I have it here."

"Okay I have everybody's passport so we are good to go."

"Oh did you call a cab Spence?"

"Yes he is waiting out front."

"Okay then let's go!"

"Garcia is going to loose her s-h-i-t when we get off the plane."

"Oh I know I told her not to tell the rest of the team that we were coming so our first stop with Jennifer is the BAU."

"I hope they don't have a case."

"Garcia farmed all the cases out to other teams."

"That sounds like Garcia alright."


	11. Finale

Sadly, this will be the last chapter for this story I am very happy with the reception this story got and all of the wonderful feedback I received.

One review in particular made my night thank you to tannerose5 for this absolutely amazing review for chapter 10.

You don't know how happy you've made an old lady. I have always love Spencer and Emily together. To hell with the age difference. The older they got , the less important is was. She always seemed to understand Reid more than the others.

And they named their precious daughter Jennifer. How great is that?

It sounds like the story is winding down. This was my favorite chapter, very uplifting.

So thankyou all for following this story for all 11 chapters and I hope to be back soon with another Criminal Minds story for you all.

-Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Okay now be quiet otherwise Jennifer will wake up." Emily said

"You know that paying extra money for first class wasn't necessary right?"

"Look I don't know about you but I was not sitting all cramped up with my husband and daughter for 11 hours."

"Fine, fine. But I do have to say it was much quieter and Jennifer slept for the most part, she did wake up when we landed at JFK but she needed to burn off some energy anyways."

"That's rich coming from you mister, you're the one who slept the minute Jennifer woke up."

"I am still having the nightmare from our last case, I was lucky to sleep for our 2-hour layover."

"Okay, well ill give you that one, but let's put that behind us were about to meet up with Garcia in the terminal."

"Hey!"

"Hey Garcia!"

"Holy, look at the cute accent you've picked up Reid."

"Thanks Garcia. How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine myself, you'll be happy to know that me and my chocolate god have gotten engaged."

"Oh my god Garcia I am so happy for you guys!"

"Yes, yes enough about me lets see little Jennifer who has just woken up."

"Oh wow, she's getting so big!"

"Growing like a weed"

"Actually this is quite normal for growth rate for a child of her age."

"Thanks Reid."

"Well let's get our things and then head over to the B.A.U."

"Oh Garcia I have been meaning to ask, how did you manage to get every case handed over to other teams?"

"I made unnecessary connections so it went to other departments."

"So essentially you hacked into the F.B.I.'s own files and added things?"

"I would never do that, I researched the cases and when I saw a connection I made it go to another department."

"Well thanks for doing such."

"Any time my lovely Brits."

So Reid and Emily grabbed their luggage and Jennifer's car seat and headed out to the S.U.V Garcia had grabbed from the B.A.U. fleet. It took them about 30 minutes with heavy traffic to reach the familiar building that held all of their past team mates.

"Okay I am going to go up one elevator ride before you and gather the team in the B.A.U. room, then I will draw the blinds and I want you to come in the back. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to us."

So Garcia went up in the elevator and soon after Emily and Reid were riding in the elevator that held so many different memories for both of them. Good days and bad days alike. Then they heard the familiar ding when they reached their floor.

"Okay Garcia has the blinds shut and the door closed, now its time for us to make our move." Reid said to Emily

"Okay let's go."

"So I have you all in here because something is about to happen and I need you all to be prepared."

Garcia sidestepped and then walked in Reid and Emily.

"Reid! Emily!" The team said in unison

"Let me see little Jennifer." JJ said

"Oh she's so cute." Rossi said

"Garcia did you have this all planned in advance?"

"Well Rossi and I kind of planned a party for tonight too."

"Garcia! You didn't tell us that."

"Hey I too have secrets."

"What do you mean secrets?" Morgan asked

"Well we were going to wait but we are expecting again!" Reid said excitedly

"More B.A.U babies!"

"On the topic of good news and babies, Garcia and I are expecting as well." Morgan said

"Wow, we have Henry, Michael, Jack, Jennifer and now two more babies to add to the mix. This is wonderful news!"

"There is one downside, no drinking again for nine months."

"I agree with you there sister." Garcia said

"I also took the liberty of getting us all the rest of the day off." Garcia said

"This is why you are my baby girl."

"Love you too Morgan."

"Well then I see no need to stay in this building any longer."

"So what do you want to head over to my place now or later?"

"Well I don't know about you but I have something I need to do so I can't come over right this instant. But if the rest of you want to go ahead I will catch up."

"Take the team and go, something is up with Blake I am going to try and find out." Reid whispered to Emily

"Okay guys Reid and Blake will catch up let's go over to Rossi's."

So the team sans Reid and Blake left for Rossi's leaving only Blake and Reid in the round table room.

"Hey Blake what's wrong?"

"We miss you around here Reid."

"That's not all I assume?"

"I haven't told anybody on the team this yet, but James died 2 weeks ago."

"Oh my god Blake I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault Reid." Blake sniffled

"I know that Blake but as you told me with Maeve you have to let yourself grieve."

"Reid I can't, you're gone and we don't solve cases as fast as we used to."

"It has been hard just getting up and leaving but when I got the call a year and a half ago while I was undercover that my Mum had died I still needed to feel it. I needed to grieve, but I didn't at first and I just bottled it all inside until I almost blew the entire undercover operation. So when I tell you that you need to grieve, you really do need to grieve."

"You never told me that your Mum died"

"Not even Emily knows."

"Your own wife doesn't know that your Mum died?"

"I was undercover at the time I didn't exactly have a direct line."

"I am so sorry Reid."

"Look now were even, we can and will get through this one way or another. We have been though a lot together for us to just throw that away."

"Thanks Reid."

"Any time Alex."

"One question what gave it away?"

"I am always profiling and watching micro expressions."

"Hey! I thought profilers weren't supposed to profile each other, its kind of the golden rule."

"I am a friend first and a profiler second."

"Well at least I can always count on you for a laugh."

"I think we should lecture more often Alex."

"Well that came out of left field."

"Its just anymore I am in a room full of stuck up rich kids who think they know everything. It gets a little dull after a while."

"Anytime they are giving you a hard time you let me know and I will be on the first plane over."

"It's a good thing I only lecture twice a week, I think id go insane if I had to do anymore."

"Good point Reid."

"Want to head over to Rossi's now?"

"Id love to."

Reid and Blake headed over to Rossi's just in time for dinner, when they walked in Reid was greeted with a huge hug from Henry and Jack who had run over.

"Hello Uncle Spencer!" the boys said in unison

"Hi Jack, Hi Henry. How are my nephews?"

"I am good." Jack said

"Me too." Henry said

"Okay why don't we sit down and have some supper."

So the team and the kids had a wonderful dinner surrounded by family, there was laughing and crying especially when Reid got Morgan to laugh so hard he fell off his chair. Not long after everybody headed out into the backyard which had been decorated with fairy lights and a dance floor was set up in the middle of the backyard. Then the music started and everybody started dancing, Henry, Jack, Michael and Jennifer were over by the house fast asleep on a blanket Garcia had put down for them. Reid was over talking to JJ when his mind went into slow motion and he began looking around at all of the wonderful people he had in his life. He had Emily the love of his life, Jennifer his wonderful daughter and another little one on the way, for the first time in what felt like forever Reid felt like he had everything he wanted.

The End

Hope you liked reading this and thankyou for sticking around as long as you did.

\- Emma


End file.
